


Courtney’s sweet 16 with a twist

by Hey_there_No_one_care



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Chilf Abuse, Duncan is horny, Duncan is short, Duncan needs a hug, Multi, This is what I’ve been doing with my time, Trent is a bad ass, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_there_No_one_care/pseuds/Hey_there_No_one_care
Summary: Hey y’all’s it’s been a while since I updated but I’m here with a quick Total Drama Prequel/One shot. I’ll start working on other stories soon I swear
Relationships: Bridgette/Geoff (Mentioned), Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama), Duncan/Gwen (One Sided), Duncan/Trent (Total Drama), Gwen/Trent (Total Drama), Noah/Cody (mentioned, Trent/Courtney (One Sided)
Kudos: 2





	Courtney’s sweet 16 with a twist

(Duncan, First POV)

I clicked my pen against the seat of the desk…

“Just five more minutes” I think to myself “Five more minutes of this hell hole left…”

I look over at the clock impatiently waiting as the teacher continues to ramble about one thing or another. I couldn’t care any less… I just wanted it to be done.

Today was supposed to be my girlfriend’s birthday party, and if all went well, the day I would finally get laid. She seemed so much more laid out and wild, which is very unlike her usually. But I get it, it’s her birthday after all.

I looked up at the clock once again . Only 1 minute left. I keep silently clicking away. The teacher finally stopped his rambling and looked up at the clock. He shrugged

“Alright There’s only one minute left in class so I’ll let you all go early since it’s almost over! Everyone have a great day.” He says, sincerely

Finally! I couldn’t grab my stuff fast enough. I packed up all my shit and was finally about to burst about the door when

“Mr.Tarun.” He says, looking my direction “See me once everyone’s left…” he explains

I know I’ll end up in detention or some shit if I ignore him so I just wait until everyone’s left before returning to the classroom.

“Have a seat, Mr. Tarun…” he says. I sit down at one of the front desks

He hands me a piece of paper back, my exam results. And as expected a large fat F is located directly at the top. I just sigh and scratch my neck in annoyance

“I don’t understand it…” he says to me, disappointed “We give you as many tools as you need to succeed . We have extended acceptance time, we set one of your closest friends as your tutor. I even made the quiz only cover the bare minimum for you! Why do you keep failing?” He asks

“Because I don’t care…” I say “What the fuck is this going to matter to me in 10 or 20 years anyways…”

“Sir, you’ve been in the same grade for three years now! All of your friends are above you! Why can’t you just do the bare minimum and move on?”

“What’s the point behind it? I don’t need any of this. As soon as I’m old enough I’ll find somewhere else than here and buy my own shit. I don’t need Chemistry to do that.”

My teacher presses his fingers against his brow “I’m just done for the day. There’s no getting through with you is there?” He asks

“Nope” I respond

“You can go. I don’t have enough energy for this… Can you atleast try next time?”

“No, but thanks for the sentiment anyways” I pick up my stuff and walk out the door. The teacher just sighs on my way out.

My girlfriend, Courtney And her best friend, Gwen are waiting for me outside the building. Courtney sees me and smiles

“There you are, you doaf!” She says jokingly “Where were you? I was thinking you caught detention on my birthday!” She said

“Nah The teacher just ripped me a new one for failing the exams again.” I mention 

“You failed them again?” Gwen says tiredly “When are you ever going to take School seriously?” She asks

“When I think it’s actually necessary to use basic Chemistry in the real world” I say 

“So never, I assume?” Gwen infers

“Bingo.” I respond

“Ugh… You are such an annoyance.” Gwen notes

“Aw how sweet” I say sarcastically. I look around for my ride and see no ones there.

“Where’s Heather? She was supposed to drive me to work today.” I note

“She got tired of waiting for you and drove off earlier…” Courtney noted 

“Fuck… I don’t suppose I could hitch a ride with you two.” I ask

“Nope… Me and Gwen are heading over to the salon to get a makeover before the party!” Courtney responds

“Dammit…” I mutter

“Speaking of which” Gwen notes “We should probably head out now unless we wanna be late!” She turns to me “Bye Duncan!” 

“See ya…” I say as they drive out of the parking lot. Well shit now I need a ride

I look at my phone and begin scrolling through my contacts. Maybe Bridgette and Geoff could come pick me up?

_“Hey Bridgette I need a ride to work mind me picking me up?” I text her_

_“Usually I’d say yes but me and Geoff are currently attempting to finish up Courtney’s cake so we don’t have time right now sorry” She responds_

Well she won’t work out. So maybe Lindsay can help?

_“Hey Blondie I need a ride to work could you pick me up?”_

_“Sorry Duncan! Me and Tyler are picking up last minute gifts for Courtney! Maybe next time!”_

Ok so not her. Maybe Owen?

_“Sorry dude can’t right now”_

Dj maybe?

_“Making snacks right now, sorry bro…”_

Katie and Sadie at the very least?!?

_“Sorry we’re recording a video right now and can’t be disturbed! Maybe try again later?”_

Come on I’ll even take the fucking nerd at this point!! Just give me someone

_“Got Pilates class right now. Besides I’d rather watch you suffer >:)”_

“FUCKING DAMMIT!” I scream throwing my phone down in the empty parking lot.

How am I supposed to get to work without some sort of fucking ride?! I can’t sure as hell walk those 5 miles and I know my partners sure as hell won’t do it! So how the hell am I going to get to work?!

I pick up my phone and scroll through my contacts. Everyone is busy this afternoon, everyone except

…

No! Come on! Please anyone but him! Just god I don’t want that fucking prick around me. 

…

“Fuuuuucck” I look at my watch. 15 minutes till work starts. I have no choice

_“Hey there Elvis” I start_

_“Sup Hollow Skull” He responds_

_“How’s that supposed to be an insult?” I ask_

_“If you studied anatomy class, you would know :) ”_

_“Whatever I need to ride to work can you pick me up?” I ask_

_“Doesn’t Heather usually pick you up?” He asks_

_“She left without me because my stupid teacher pulled me after class for failing the exams” I respond_

_“Damn that sucks. Well good luck.” He says_

_“Come on dude please I need some sort of ride. I hate this just as much as you do but I’m desperate at this point…” I respond_

_“...”_

I was thinking he just left me in read when a black truck pulled up into the side of the road. He pushes the door open. I look back at the person of someone who I wasn’t expecting to speak to for a long time. Trent Cavedera, my former best friend

“Just hop in you fucking emo” he responds

I crawl inside the truck and shut the door behind me as he drives me off

“Where do you work?” Trent asks

“2891 Thorn Grove” I respond 

“The maid cafe?” He asks, a tad amused

“Don’t get the wrong idea. I work in the back as a cook. Nothing more…” I respond 

“Huh really? I didn’t know a brainless emo like you could cook.”

“Well I didn’t think a goth girl obsessed guitar player could be driving a truck and yet here we are…” I say

“Are we really gonna bring this up again?” He asks, annoyed

“Yeah we are because you knew I liked Gwen and yet you started dating her anyways…” I note

“And you knew I liked Courtney and yet you decided to start dating her before Gwen was even a thing.”

“Well that was for the incident where you called me out for my actions in the bathroom in 8th grade in your end of the year speech.”

“And that was for literally snapping my old guitar in half!” He responds getting angrier

I feel my anger similarly rising “Well if your prick ass hadn't tattletailed on me to my parents about that jewelry I stole, none of this would have been happening!”

“Well if your emo fuckery of a brain didn’t decide to steal my crush in the 6th grade none of this Shit would have even started in this first place!!!!”

“YOU'RE JUST A GUITAR OBSESSED BASTARD WHO CONTINUALLY HOLDS GRUDGES!!!!” I scream

“AND YOU'RE A LITTLE EMO BITCH WHO DOESN'T CARE IF THEY KISS SOMEONE AS LONG AS IT HURTS ME!!!!!” He screams 

“WHY THE FUCK DID I EVER EVEN THINK TO HITCH A RIDE WITH A NOSY ASS BITCH LIKE YOU!!!!” 

“YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS FUCKING ARGUMENT IN THE FIRST- GYAH” He stops shouting at me to steer us out of the way of an incoming car. Once we are safe he just fakers at me before returning his eyes to the road.

“This was a fucking mistake…” He says

“You’re a fucking mistake…” I mutter. He raises his fist to punch me. But eventually let’s it go.

“Loser…” I say

“We’re here get the fuck out of my truck…” Trent says 

I hop out of the truck and wander inside the cafe as Trent drives off.

I walk inside and approach Heather in the back, who is already dressed in her maid uniform 

“Ah Duncan! I didn’t think you’d make it here! I surely thought you’d be fired by now!” Heather states

“I managed to hitch a ride…” I say 

“Really? I thought everyone was busy for the party tonight! Who’d you get a ride from?” She asks

“What does it matter to you?” I ask

“What? Is it embarrassing?” She asks, amused

“I’d just rather not take about it” I say tiredly 

“Come on you can trust me!” Heather says assuringly

“You are literally the 2nd most gossip obsessed person in our school only being beat out by Sierra. How the fuck am I supposed to trust you?” I ask

“Come on please… Do it and I won’t tell the manager you haven’t been wearing your bunny costume”

“That’s the same blackmail you use every time”

“Yeah because I know you don’t have any other jobs lined up, after all who would want a punk like you working for them?” Heather sneers

“... Fine jeez.” I say reluctantly “It was Trent you happy now?” I ask

“That’s actually way more interesting than what I expected” Heather responds looking genuinely surprised “Did you two suddenly make up finally?” She asks eagerly

“No, I still hate that pompous bastard. And besides we nearly got run over on the way here cause we were too at odds with each other .” I explain

“Damn…” Heather says “Well that’s all I wanted you better go get changed now…” she says

I head around to the men’s room to get changed but not before I hear Heather make one last comment

“I will never understand how a nearly unbreakable friendship between two guys can get broken by a simple misunderstanding…” Heather notes. I roll my eyes as I head into the back room

(Time skip brought to you by Duncan with a dog tail. Also I’m lazy and don’t have anything interesting for the work segment)

I finally finished up my shift, with as little burns as you can get in a lewd costume like this and change back into my normal clothes and walk outside to the parking lot. Courtney is in her car waiting for me. She waved over to me and I headed to the car.

Inside I see her as she’s fully dressed up in something wild. Her makeup is done to the max with her hair done up in a bun. Instead of her usual outfit she’s wearing a long red silky dress with no bra and think Lacey panties. Her feet have long black boots with Lacey socks inside. To top it all off her head is topped with a Princess Crown decorated with what appeared to be real jewels. I couldn’t help but stare. She looks at me and smiles

“Like what you see?” Courtney asks

“Yeah” I mumble

“Thanks. Gwen said the dress might have been a bit much but I like to think that adds to the flamboyant attitude that is 16 years old.

“It really does! This outfit made my whole day!” I say enthusiastically

Courtney blushed “Well just understand this is a one time thing.” She says firmly

“Yeah right…” I say calmly

“Well shall we go?” She asks “We don’t wanna be late!”

“Yeah absolutely let’s go!” I say. She hits the gas pedal and off we go.

The car ride is mostly silent on the way there so I silently check myself. Did I shower today? I think so yes. Did I take protection? Yes. Do I have my notecards to review in the bathroom? Yes. So I have everything I need to make this the best night of her life.

I think about what’ll be like finally getting laid. Her slowly stripping off. Her seductive smile wooing me over. Her- (glitchy noises)

YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE EMO BITCH WHO DOESN'T CARE WHO HE KISSES AS LONG AS IT HURTS ME!

What the fuck?! Where did that come from? And why did I hear Trent? I must have physically reacted because I saw Courtney looking over at me nervously. 

“Hey Duncan are you ok?” She asks

“Nah it’s fine babe we must have hit a weird bump or something.” I lie

“Alright if that’s all it is.” She returns her focus to the road. 

I don’t know what the fuck that was. But I’m hoping it doesn’t bother me again

(Another time skip brought to you by Duncan saying “GAO”)

We finally arrive at Courtney’s house and I can physically see the height of the party. The house is practically raving with lights coming out of every window. The music boomed muffled by the house and I could see everyone inside drinking like it was the end of the world.

“Damn this is a party…” I mumble

Courtney looks at me and smiles “You only turn 16 once! Come on you dork don’t just stand there.” We get out of the car and she practically drags me inside the house where the party is in full swing.

Everyone from our class was there. Even Alejandro who was supposed to be out of town taking some sort of advanced class. The party had a large 3 tier cake set off to the side likely for later. As well as a personally hired bartender and a huge pile of gifts in the corner.

“How did you get the bartender?” Is all I can ask

“Easy. My parents just said it was my 21st birthday party instead of my 16th and that all of the guests are of legal age.”

“Damn your parents are really good liars.” I look around for her parents only to realize they aren’t here. “Where are your parents, by the way?”

“On a business trip. The house is all to me!” Courtney explains

“Damn! This is the party of the century!” I say

“DAMN RIGHT IT IS!!” She shouts slapping my back “Now let’s go get some drinks and have the time of our lives!!” She dragged me into the party and off we went. 

That was unfortunately all she did because as soon as I was at the bar she left and went to talk to somebody else. I didn’t know what else to do so I just sat down and waited as the bartender walked up to me.

“Do you need something lad?” She asks in a shockingly New York accent.

“Um I’ll just have a soda if you serve that I’m not planning on getting drunk.” I say “Especially if I’m planning on getting laid tonight.” I mumble in addition.

“Aha! You are planning to do the no pants dance! How fun! So who’s the lucky lad who gets your beautiful face?” She asks

“Uh I’m a guy…” I attempt to explain

“Yeah And I'm a girl.. Still doesn’t change anything . Now who’s the lad?” She asks again 

“I’m also straight…” I once again explain. She finally gets the message.

“Oh I mistook you for the wrong person. I thought you were someone else. Some lass with long black hair kept blabbing and blabbing about the ‘boyfriends making up’ so I thought you were one of them.”

Must have been heather going on about Noah and Cody I think to myself.

“Her description even looked like you! Green hair in a Mohawk, skull T-shirt, Would be walking in With the birthday girl. Completely coincidence am I right? Ha ha ha” The bartender heartedly laugh

I feel myself tense up and begin sweating. She couldn’t possibly mean me and him, right? That would be fucking ridiculous Heather wouldn’t say that. Right? My curiosity got the better of me.

“Just outta Curiosity…” I ask “Was there a description of this supposed other boy that the boy you mistook me for was going to bang?”

“Oh absolutely! Apparently he had black Elvis like hair, a green t shirt with a hand on it, and could play guitar really fucking well. Saw a guy like that come in a bit earlier. It’s amazing how coincidences work right?” She says

I feel myself almost push the bar table down as I get up and storm off to where Heather was chatting away with Lindsay and Beth. She sees me and smiles

“Oh Hi Duncan” she slurs obviously drunk “It’s good to see you! I’m so happy to see you finally getting your best friend back.” She says

“A word, Heather?” I say with a strained smile

I walk just outside the party room. Heather stumbles after me thankfully not drawing attention to us.

“Why the fuck have you been going around saying I’m going to bang Trent?” I ask

“Come on you know I like spreading rumors! And besides wouldn’t it be better if you two made up and got together? You and Courtney are cute yes but you two would be so much cuter! And besides I think you’d both be happier.” She explains attempting to not fall over

“How many people did you tell?!?!” I ask furious 

“Just one, and I tried to resist her, I did!” Heather insists “But she offered me delicious chocolates and I just couldn’t say no…” She mumbles

“Who the fuck asked you?” I ask

“Well no need to be rude and hypocritical…” Heather giggles

“I meant who asked you about me and you told them Me and Trent were going to bang?” I clarify

“Oh…. Sierra” She responds

I silently Seeth to myself as I push my hands against the wall and scratch my nails against the house. Heather looks at me disappointed 

“You know you’re gonna have to pay for that scratch… Just kidding! I won’t tell anyone!” She giggles and then runs back to the party. I just stagger in and keep my head low.

I vaguely look around at everyone’s faces as they chat. They look at me as I pass, all of them with looks of glee on their face. Fucking bastards. Trents probably enjoying the hell out of this seeing me so fucking dreadful. That fucking hot son of a bitch

Hot? What the- NO! Not fucking hot idiot. He isn’t hot he’s fucking… He’s… I don’t know what he fucking is but HE AINT FUCKING HOT! 

I grip the side of my head in annoyance. I fucking hate this day. I sit back down at the bar and just wait as the bartender walks over to me 

“You feeling better now lad? Probably found the real person behind that rumour ey? Ha.” She laughs

“Do you know how I said that I wanted to stay Sober today?” I mumble

“Yeah. Never took ye for the staying sober type but I guess people aren’t just one dimensional. Heh.”

“Scratch all of that…” I mutter “Give me the hardest drink you can give me…” I say

“Damn that bad of a day huh?” She asks, concerned.

“I just wanna forget today entirely…” I say

“Well I can’t make you necessarily forget today entirely. But I can atleast get you to forget part of it or atleast sleep easy.” She explains

“Fine. Just give me fucking pure alcohol for all I care.” I say

“Alright lad here ya go.” She passes me three bottles on the table, all of the same type. I look at the bottle and it says “When you want to forget your ex”

Apparently even the universe is fucking poking fun at me… I think to myself

“Well down the hatch…” I mumble. I pop off the cork and begin chugging this thing down.

(The third of many time skips brought to you by Trent doing the anime Protag toast run.)

How did I end up with 7 bottles?

I went into the bar and received three bottles and now Im ended up with 7 bottles, all empty.

My head feels like it's turning around and round. 

“I don't feel too good.” I mumble quietly to the bartender

“I told you. You should have only gone with 3 but instead you insisted you have more and more and now you're at the cutoff point…” She responds

“Ah fuuuuck I feel like I wanna die.” I slur

“Dont got anything for ya… Sorry lad.” She says caringly.

“Thanks mom…” I say

“I aint ya mum”

“I don't care… Where the fuck is Courtney?” I ask

“Birthday girl is right over there…” The bartender points over to Courtney where shes talking to Gwen and Lindsay about something.

“Thanks for the directions…” I mutter as I get up and walk towards Courtney. Courtney sees me and waves

“Hi Babe! How are you doing? Are you holding up fine?” She asks 

“Im fine bitch…” I snap

“Jeez, drunk already?” She asks humoured

“I just want today to be over already…” I mutter

“Why what happened?” Lindsay leans over to Courtney and whispers in her ears “Uh huh… OHHHH….”

She looks over at me “I get it, Duncan…”

“It’s just I don’t-“

“Sexuality is a tough thing to come through with.”

I feel my sanity crack a little

“I’m joking I’m joking.” She grabs me by the shoulder and leads me to sit down on the couch with her

“I know that you don’t like Trent. And I know that Trent doesn’t like you. And I understand that you hate that we are trying to ship you two. But do understand it’s not that we want you guys to become some lover-dovey couple. We want you guys to just be happy. And with you both constantly taking pokes at each other we know you’re not happy. And besides this will practically blow over by tomorrow anyways. Most of us are drunk and won’t remember it. It’ll be fine.”

“Hey Courtney?” I mutter 

“Need something babe?” She asks sweetly

“I feel like I’m going to pass out…” I mutter

“Alright you can do that babe… Just lie down” she says 

I lean on to her as I feel my conscious slowly fade away. I manage to hold on as I look at her and see her looking down on me caringly. I can barely mutter through teary tiredness. But I do manage to get one sentence out…

“I just want him to like me” I then promptly fade out from consciousness.

(Flashback time!)

“Dad At the rate you’re going I may as well skip school.” I say

“Ah you would like that wouldn’t you?” He says chuckling

“Dammit. You know me too well.” I mutter

“Of course I do. I’m your dad…” He says

My dad, or rather, my adopted dad, is dropping me off to First Grade today. It’s his first time dropping me off for the first day of schools since he adopted me last year.

“Dad can’t I just do homeschool?” 

“This is the third time this morning alone you’ve suggested that and I already said no. You need social interaction…”

“But Nobody there likes me. And they’ve probably told everyone there about me too.” I say

“Hey come on little bud… You’re gonna be fine! Not everyone there is going to know about what you did during preschool. Give them a chance…” Dad insists

I stay silent…

“Tell ya what? I’ll give you this…” he removes the bandana he usually wears around his head and hands it over to me. All of the hair he kept tucked up with it immediately falls over covering him like a hairy beast. I laugh

“You look silly!” I say

“Yeah I do… Anyways just take the bandana. For good luck! If you promise to give it back to me back by the end of the day…”

“You sure?” I ask teaching for the bandana

“Absolutely!” He responds

I gently take the bandana from him.

“There! Now will you go to school?” He asks

“Fine” I mutter

“Alright!” He opens the door of the car and I hop out “Have a great first day!” He shouts before driving off.

I look down at the bandana. I appreciate the gesture, but come on! What good is a bandana gonna do me?

I just tie the thing around my neck. What is this bandana going to do? It’ll be good luck but it sure as hell ain’t gonna do anything in the social status. I mean what? Is the love of my life just gonna suddenly bump into me just because I’m wearing this damn-

“ACK!” I crash into one of the kids walking in while I’m lost in thought. The other kid falls on his behind as I stumble back.

“Oh jeez I’m so sorry!” I say as I go to help the kid over

I see a small boy wearing a light green T-shirt under Dark Green overalls. In addition to the usual backpack, he’s carrying a large guitar shaped case on his back. He also appears to have spit out some gum in the crash

“Nah it’s fine…” he says “I wasn’t looking where I was going and I’m super top heavy with my guitar…” He reaches a hand out and I help pull him up

“Wait so that’s an actual Guitar in there?!” I ask

“Mm hmm… I’ve been playing practically since I came from… wherever Kids are supposed to come from…” he says

“Dang you must be really good then!” I say eagerly

“It’s nothing too much but I do like to consider myself decent…” He explains. He looks down at my bandana

“Nice Bandana! It looks really cool!” He says

“Ah this?” I tug at the bandana “It’s not mine… It’s my dad. He gave it to me as a good luck charm to get me to go here.”

“Why?” The boy asks inquisitively 

“Why do you want to know?” I ask

“Well ever been talking to each other for the last 5 or so minutes! And I’ve already told you something personal about me so I may as well get something from you…” he explains

“I guess that makes sense…” I mutter

“Well the thing is'' I continue “I wasn’t exactly the best person at my old school. To be honest I was kind of a jerk. And I’m worried that reputation will follow me here and I’ll be all alone. So I’d rather at least be all alone at my own home but my dad insists that this good luck charm will help me somehow…”

“Well I don’t know about your reputation.” He says

“You’ll know about it eventually…” I say

“Well so what? You seem like the kid who’s determined to change! So I don’t really care for the past…” He explains

“What are you implying? I ask

“Well what if we were to be friends? I don’t really have any particular best friends in my life! So I wouldn’t mind being friends with you!” He suggests

“But we don’t even know each other's names!” I correct

“Then let’s change that!” He reaches out his hand in a handshake position “My name is Trent Cavedera! I’d really like to be friends with you!”

I hesitate to reach out. But eventually clasp his hand and shake him back “Duncan Fuego! It’s nice to meet you!”

We retract our hands “There it’s official! We’re now friends” Trent says 

“So what should we do?” I ask

“Let’s head inside the school before the bell rings…” He suggests

I nod and we both run off into the school

(Flashback Transition about 3 years forward)

I sat there on the roof of the school. It had been our meeting spot for as long as I could remember. And yet he wasn’t here. What could possibly be taking him so long?

“Sorry I’m late…” he shouted. Trent walked up from the roof entrance with his guitar still in hand. 

“What took ya so long?” I ask

“I was looking for… something.” Trent explained

“So you were looking at Courtney again?” I assume

“Dammit, how did you know?” He asks humored

“I’m your best friend it’s my job to know…” I say

“Ha ha yeah I guess it is” he chuckles

“So” Trent speaks up “What did you wanna come and talk to me about?” He asked

“Well I kinda wanna vent at the moment but I wasn’t sure if you were ok with that… So I asked you to come up here to ask if I could vent or talk to someone about this.”

“Alright sure I’m all ears!” Trent says smiling

“You sure?” I ask

“Of course! You are my best friend!” He explains…

“Alright…” I go on “Well you remember my Dad, right? The one with the bandana?”

“Yeah I know him! He’s a real chill dude! I like him, you got a good dad!” Trent says enthusiastically 

“He’s no longer my dad.” I interrupt 

“W-what?” Trent looks at me shocked

“I know right? It’s so stupid! He got a false police report that he even proved wrong in the court but apparently because of some stupid state rule he’s no longer allowed to parent me as some sort of stupid punishment! And now I have to be parented by these two stupid cops who claimed to be loving parents who want to set me right but have no idea how the frick my life works!!! And I can’t even visit my dad because my parents made a restraint order and just - GAH!” I take the nearest plank of wood near me and throw it off the roof into the woods 

I just curl up “I don’t know what to do… I don’t want this…”

Trent puts a hand on my shoulder “Hey dude it’s gonna be ok… I’m not going to leave you… Alright? Even if your dad has been taken away from you for stupid reasons I swear I won’t leave you…”

“How do you know?” I ask, unconvinced 

“We’ll take a look at this…” Trent pulls a piece of paper from his pocked and unfolds it. It’s a little contract that apparently is for… friendship?

“What?” I ask confused

“I think it’s pretty obvious what it is… It’s a friendship contract! It basically swears our loyalty to each other from a legal standpoint! Pretty cool right?”

“That can’t be real…” I ask nearly laughing

“It is… It’s even on our governments website and everything! It’s apparently mainly just for kids but we are kids so it still works…”

“Damn… That’s hilarious…” I say

“Yeah it is pretty ridiculous but I didn’t think you mind too much” Trent says embarrassed 

I feel heat rush to my face “Oh no no no I still like the idea but… I don’t know, I guess I didn’t expect it…”

“So will you sign it then? Just as a symbolic thing.” He asks

“Yeah sure… “I saY. I take the contract from him

“Should I read this over?” I ask

“Oh definitely… Most of the clauses are just there for officiality sake though…” he explains

“Oh ok…” I vaguely skim over the contract clauses. Most of it is just stuff of loyalty and trust. Though one of the things that did stick out to me was the clause that pertained to breaking this contract. Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that

I sign the contract where my name went and Trent signed his name in the other pace

“Alright then we’re done! I’ll get this officiated and laminated at the state tomorrow ” he says folding it up and putting back in his pocket 

“Damn you really are official about this…” I say surprised

“I just want you to feel safe about this.” He says calmly

“What do you mean?”

“Well until you met the group I was your only friend… Everyone else had forsaken you because they thought you were a jerk and nothing more. But I wanted you to feel like that wasn’t true and I wanted to be your friend. And as of recently a lot of things have forsaken you. So I just want you to feel like even if everything else goes away, I will always be by your side no matter what…” He says

He looks at me smiling and almost ready eyes. I feel all the heat in my body rush up to my face as I stare back at him. Our faces were awfully close together

“You could kiss him right now” I thought to myself “He wouldn’t mind, he’s your best friend…” I almost begin to lean in for the kiss when…

“Hey You two!” Heather shouts waving up at us. The two of us look down at her 

“Hey Heather! What ya doing?” Trent asks

“Well if you two lovebirds stopped making out to remember, Us and the gang were going to head out for Ice Cream today!” Heather shouts up

“Gfhfhfhbhv LOVE BIRDS?!?” I ask incredulously. Trent nearly laughs his butt off.

“Wait so you two weren’t making out just now?” Heather asks confused

“No no,” Trent says, still attempting to recover from laughing so hard “We were just talking to each other .”

“Oh…” Heather says a little saddened “Well can you two get down here anyways?” She asks

“Yeah sure!” Trent shouts down. He gestures for me to follow him and we both slide down the fire scale towards Heather 

(Another and Technically Final Flashback Transition, approximately Two Years Later)

“WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!” Trent asks furiously

“I- I can explain…” I mutter standing in front of him

The two of us were standing out front of Trent's house just after Valentine’s Day. He told him about his rejection from Courtney and I didn’t want to keep him in the dark so I explained why Courtney had rejected him. Because I had asked Courtney out beforehand.

“Alright, then explain…” He asks

I stay entirely silent. I didn’t want to let him know

“So you don’t have an explanation?” He asks

“No I don’t…” I mutter

“Gah you are such a jerk. Leading me on like this! You never expressed interest in Courtney before and now you’re dating?!? You could have at least told me!!!”

“I-“

“And What about our friendship contract? We shouldn’t steal each other’s gals…”

“That friendship contract is BS…” I mutter

“Ah- UGH! I’m so done with you! Why did I ever think an asshole like you could change?!” Trent asked 

“I don’t know…” I mutter

“Whatever just get the fuck out of my sight… Maybe I’ll just die alone...” I reach out to him but he storms inside the house before I can try… 

I look at the house and quietly begin walking off towards my home…

I pull out the letter from my backpack. The one I was originally planning to give.

Would you be Valentine, Bro?

I wanted him. I didn’t want Courtney. I wanted him and him alone but then

Ew you like boys?

Ugh Duncans such a wimp

Faggot! Faggot!

You really think someone like him could ever love you anyways, faggot.

Being gay is unnatural.

You don’t need to be gay. You just haven’t found the right girl

Ugh stop being such a Faggot Duncan.

I collapse to my knees and hold the letter close to Me. I’ve ruined it. I’ve ruined everything. All because of those stupid kids. I hate them! I hate everyone! I hate my fucking life! Why can’t I just be happy for once?!? I hate this fucking world!

I HATE THIS!

(Return to reality…)

“I’m not a faggot…” I mutter

“Duncan you said you were going to go to sleep!” Courtney says standing over me furious “And what do you mean faggot?”

“I don’t mean anything… and anyways I was asleep…”

“You mean to tell me you don’t remember what just happened?” Courtney asks incredulous 

“What the fuck did my body do?” I ask sleepily

“Well I'd say look down at yourself first.” Courtney recommends

I look down to see that not only am I now lying on the floor but I’m also completely naked. Not even my underwear remained as my naked sorry butt was on display for all to see. I Yelp and attempt to cover up my shame.

“What the hell?! Why am I naked?!” I ask my voice cracking

“Well originally you still had your underwear. You removed both your shirt and pants and three them down the garbage disposal because and I quote ‘Clothes are a fucking prison and I hate prison so fuck clothes’ “

“Jesus…” I mutter “Then what the fuck happened to my undies…”

“Geoff started a fire in the kitchen and the fire extinguisher wasn’t working so you offered your underwear to put it out. He was originally going to decline but he had nothing else so he used them and then threw them away…”

“So I have nothing to wear?” I ask saddened

“Nope sorry…” Courtney Says

“Ugh how come I can’t remember any of that? I would have stopped myself…” I say 

“You probably blacked out… You did have a lot to drink” Courtney notes

“Fuuuuuck…” I sluggishly make my way up to the couch

“Sorry babe…” Courtney’s says monotonically, she looks around for a moment before smiling and leaning to whisper in my ear

“Hey guess what?” She whispers “Me and a couple of the others are going up stairs to play Seven Minutes in Heaven… Wanna come? I bet you’ll feel better…” She says excitedly 

“On literally any other offer or occasion I’d say yes” I whisper “But right now I feel like absolute garbage so I’m gonna have to decline…” 

“Really?” She asks

“Yeah sorry Courtney…” I respond sadly

“Dang you called me by my real name you must be in a really bad mood…” Courtney mutters “Alright then your loss, see ya later…” Courtney then proceeds to wander off upstairs… And I continue to rest my ugly mug

After about roughly half an hour nearly everyone had gone upstairs to enjoy the seven minutes in heaven game. And I was left all alone downstairs. Well except for the one person the universe keeps seemingly pushing towards me that is.

Trent evidently wandered over to the couch where I was and nearly sat on my face when he saw me and stood up.

“Shouldn’t you be upstairs fucking Courtney?” Trent asks annoyed

“Yeah but because of you I drank myself to death…” I say accusingly 

“I haven’t seen you all the time of the party, how the fuck is this my fault?” He asks

“Well if you weren’t so fucking hot…” I mumble

“What?” Trent asks confused

“Bitch shut up I ain’t finished…” I snap “What I was trying to say that if you weren’t so damn hot I wouldn’t have fallen for you and had that crush on you in 6th grade…” I continue

“I- Duncan are you ok?” Trent asks

“Shut up… Anyways…” I mutter nearly falling over “Because of your stupid hotness I was going to give you a valetnienes day card, but then some stupid asshole came along and found my card and everyone started teasing me for it calling me a faggot…”

Trent looked at me as I continued, clearly shocked

“And so I decided to pretend to like a girl at the school in order to get them off my ass about this and I chose Courtney. I wasn’t thinking shit at the time and didn’t realize you had wanted to give her one… then we began arguing and arguing and arguing over and over.”

I feel tears begin to swell in my eyes and say the last part “And now… sniff you hate me and we’re always fighting sniff and I just wanted you to love me sniff and I lost my best friend forever…” I slowly begin to break down as Trents sits me up and comforts me as I cry into him

“Dude… You really liked me?” He muttered

“Yeah I would prove it to you but I don’t have my phone, and even then there’s no guarantee sniff that the pictures are still on it.”

Trent looks over on the coffee table and seemingly retrieves my blended in phone from nowhere and hands it to me. I look at him and he glares at me insistently. I take it and begin scrolling through my photos. I didn’t think it would be there and I thought he would take me for a liar

But then at the very first photo there it was, a card made specifically for him that I’d taken a picture of long ago…

I reluctantly hand the phone to him and he takes a look at the photo. His eye go wide and it almost looks like he’s on the verge of tears

“So you’re saying… all those years ago… you liked me?” He asks

I nod slowly

He takes my small body (Curse my shortness) and placed me on his lap. 

“Jesus Christ Dude I-“

“It’s ok I don’t expect you to believe me for shit I mean who would believe a stupid punk like- “

Trent immediately shushed me and embraced me while I quietly sat there. I eventually embraced him back with no siign of letting go. I was too hungover to say something like “Ha gay…” Or whatever. Not that I would have wanted to. Once we had been sitting there for 5 ish minutes he let me go and picked up my chin to make me look up at him. 

Even with me suiting on top of his knees he was still so much taller than me. He felt like some sort of giant caressing me and keeping me safe.

I don’t even have the energy or anger to put out some witty remarks or cursing. I just sit there staring up at him, smiling down on me as I smile right back at him.

Finally Trent wipe his face and sets me on the couch beside him

“So yeah… I really am sorry Duncan, I shouldn’t have just assumed…” Trent says

“Nah it’s all mine, I was worried too much about my own feelings to realize what I was going through was hurting you…” I respond

His hands drift onto mine and I reluctantly hold his hand there and grip it firmly. I feel warmth and pleasure flow through me as I stare into his eyes.

His eyes drift down to my lower body and he begins giggling.

“What’s so funny?” I ask

“I know now why Schools don’t want us to hold hands…” he says pointing down at my crotch. I look down and see my hard 8 inches playing right in my face. I Yelp and feel my face flush as I desperately attempt to hide it with my legs. Trent begins laughing

“Well once again this is your fault…” I say embarrassed 

“Oh really, how?” Trent says still laughing

“Well if you weren’t so goddamn sexy” I say jokefully punching him in the arm “I wouldn’t have my big dick long as a pole right in front of me…”

“Yeah I guess that’s fair… It’s kinda small compared to mine tho…” Trent says

“Dude it’s a full 2 inches above the usually impressive 6, I’m pretty sure there’s no way you can top tha-“

“11 inches” Trent says

I feel myself fully stop as he says those words 

“E - eleven inches…” I quietly mumble

“Mmhmm, measured it roughly a week ago…” Trents explains

“Can I see it?” I ask slightly drooling reaching towards his fly

“No… I ain’t having this turn into a fuck session” he swats my hand away and it retracts

“Fair fair…” I say 

“But I can show you a little teaser of what my body holds…” Trent says

“What do you mean?” I ask nervously

Trent stands up from the couch and begins to slowly (and somehow sexily) remove his shirt. I feel all of the heat in my body in that moment rush towards my face as I see his full chest and muscles on display for me. He finally removed his shirt and handed it to me.

“What?” I mutter quietly

“I ain’t having ya wander around completely naked and my shirts decently big on you so here take it!” He says

“This isn’t fair…” I say taking the shirt and beginning to put it on

“What do you mean?” He asks curious

I placed the shirt on and it dropped down to my knees as the sleeves flop over me. “There’s no possible way for a single man to be this fucking sexy…” I say. Trent laughs

“Well I didn’t think it was possible for a Man to be such a fucking cutie, but somehow you still exist…” he says flirtatiously

“AND YOU'RE A SMOOTH TALKER?!” I ask Embarrassed “THIS ISN'T FAIR” I say. Trent laughs a long time as I sit there pouting until eventually he wipes his eyes and pulls me with his arm

“Dude you’re such a dork… I love you so much…” Trent says

“Me too…” I say “I’ve missed you a whole bunch…” I mutter leaning into him

“I’m glad dude…” he says leaning onto me as the two of us slowly begin to fall to sleep…

(End)

record scratch noise 

(JUST KIDDING)

Before we can even begin to fall asleep the lights flicker out and all the power in the house goes out.

A scream that only dogs could hear escape my mouth as Trent shushed me and looked around us.Once he was sure we were at least temporarily safe he looked over at me.

“Ok so firstly what the hell was that scream?” He asks confused

“Sorry blackouts remind of thunderstorms and those scare the hell out of me…” I explain

“We’ve had plenty of blackouts at school, why is this one different?”

“Because I don’t have my guard up…” I say

“Fair fair…” Trent says. He reaches over me and picks up his phone and turns on his torch… He looks around the room.

“Where are the others?” Trent asks

“Upstairs playing 7 minutes in heaven…” I say

“We should probably go check on them…” He suggests. I nod in agreement.

We both sit up and make our way up the stairs onto the second floor. After seeing no ones there… We wander into Courtney’s room where Courtney and Gwen are looking around the room similarly with the torch on their phones. They see us and rush over

“Oh thank goodness you two are ok!” Courtney exclaims relieved

“Are the others with you?” Gwen asks

“No As far as we are concerned you're the only ones we’ve been able to find…” I explain

“Hey what about me?” A voice exclaims behind us.

We all jump around in Surprise to see Izzy hanging from the ceiling. She smiles and jumps down to be with us.

“Sup everyone!” She shouts

(Insert sitcom cheering here)

“Hey Izzy, have you seen the others?” Courtney asks

“No but I do remember hearing some vague screams coming from the room over... gasp Maybe someone was electrocuted!” She suggests

We all shake off Izzy's fairly disturbing idea and walk over to the other room. We silently creak open the door and peak inside

Inside, two men cast in shadows are standing over what appears to be the unconscious bodies of our friends. I vaguely hear their conversation.

“Is that all of them?” The smaller man asks

“No I missed a couple…” The muscular man explains “The birthday girl, her best friends, and their boyfriends are still missing. And that one crazy lady with the orange hair managed to escape me…” He says

“That’s more than a couple” The smaller man says angrily

“Well what was I supposed to do? I’m not going to be able to catch 24 kids all at once!” The bigger man shouts

“Well then maybe you should try harder!”

“The Orange Lady nearly decapitated me with a butter knife!”

“And I won’t miss next time, got it?!” Izzy shouts from our hiding spot. We all glare at her and she quietly mutters “Oops”

The two men look to where we were hiding. We don’t even have time to react before the smaller man shouts “GET THEM!” 

The larger man begins chasing after us and we begin running towards the nearest hiding spot. Izzy stays behind to fight him but she is nearly immediately knocked out by some weird ray as the 4 of us ran even further upstairs.

We rounded the corner and Courtney practically leaped up and pulled down a hatch leading up to the attic. We all climbed up the ladder as Courtney pulled up the ladder behind us. Once the door was closed we all ran and hid behind some boxes in the back corner silently waiting.

The man practically yanked down the door to the Attic and crawled up it and peeked inside. Once he saw nobody around he crawled all the way up and began wandering around inside.

Courtney looked over at us. She had that look in her eyes like she had a plan.

“Alright so here’s what we gotta do…” Courtney whispers very very softly “I’m gonna distract him for as long as I can while the three of you exit through the back window and go get help.”

“Courtney no!” Gwen whispers panicked “What if you get captured? You might get hit with that weird ray!” She asks

“It’ll be fine!” Courtney responds quietly “I have a Black Belt in Mixed Martial Arts.”

We feel the man begin creeping closer to us and begin looking behind the boxes.

“Not to rush the two of you, but you better make some sort of plan quick” I whisper hurrily

Gwen looks over at Courtney one last time and whispers “Good luck” before hugging her and nodding in agreement. 

Courtney sees this and immediately jumps out from behind the boxes and begins rapidly attacking the large man. We all take this opportunity and crawl out the back window. We begin sliding down the roof panels down to the ground when Gwens sleeve gets caught on one of the panels.

“Ack!” Gwen screams “Help! I’m stuck!” She calls out to us. Me and Trent rush up to where she is and attempt to get it unstuck. Somehow it managed to get even more tangled to the panel the more we tried to unravel it.

“It’s not working!” Trent screams “I need more help!”

“I’m coming for youuuuu” We can hear the large man call out to us from the open window.

“Quickly!” I say still trying to untie it 

“It’s too late just go!” Gwen screams “Get help and quick!” She shouts

“But what about you?!” Trent asks

“I’ll be fine just go on! Get help! Please!” She shouts

“No babe please…” Trent whispers

“I’ll be fine babe…” Gwen says. They quickly share a soft kiss. And then Trent nods and begins dragging me along down the street.

I don’t know why I feel betrayed. Of course Trent loved her she was his girlfriend. It’s not surprising he felt bad for her or that he kissed her. Then why do I feel hurt?

Of course he couldn’t love a punk like you

He was probably faking it to get off your back

He probably thinks the same that everyone else does. That you’re a fag 

The voices mumble around inside my head. I gently clutch my head as we run along. Trent looks at me from the side and looks worried

“You doing ok dude?” He asks

“Yeah I’m fine…” I mutter

“YOU GET BACK HERE!” The larger mans shouts

“No time to think anymore about that! We gotta run!” Trent shouts

We continue to run down the street looking for the wha out. I begin worrying that we’ll never make it out

Why don’t you trip him up?

It’ll give you time

It won’t hurt to betray him a little

He betrayed you so why should you be any better?

You need to protect yourself in this world

And we all know Trent won’t do that.

The voices rush around inside my head even harder than last time. I look back at Trent and see that he’s kind of stumbling along. Maybe he hit his leg on the way.

Do it! Do it now! The voices chant 

I don’t know what to do- I

(Abrupt pause)

(Alright my friends this is technically the near end of the story. However this story has two endings rather than one! The first one is the canon ending. AKA the bad one where you know who trips his best friend in an attempt to run away, but gets captured anyways. But if you want more actual detail here’s the bad ending)

(Bad Ending)

“I’m sorry…” I mutter to Trent

“What the hell do you mean, dude?” Trent asks.

I kick my leg behind me hitting him right in the shin as I continue to run off. Trent stumbled to the ground and looks up at me angrily 

“Owch dude what the hell?!” Trent asks incredulously. I turn around and hide in an alleyway between two housing plots while peeking out from the other side.

I see Trent try and get up and run, but the large man stomps on his chest and presses him forcefully against the ground. Trent attempts to remove the foot, but it’s too late he looks up to see the man aiming his ray gun at him. I turn around before I can see anything else but I hear a loud scream come from down the street where he was. I tuck my head between my legs and silently wait out the captor.

See what did I tell you?

You can’t trust anyone

The only person you can trust to protect you is yourself

The loser couldn’t even bother to get up and run. He couldn’t help you even if he tried

So just don’t worry about it. You can protect yourself now

These voices circle around in my head again and again. They’re always there. They always remind me of what I’ve done wrong. And they always tell me I can only look out for myself. And recently I’m beginning to think they were right. I mean who even likes me enough to protect me? Certainly not Courtney, and not Trent by any means. I just need to learn to protect myself.

I was too focused on these thoughts to even notice my surroundings. It was far too late by then when the large man had cropped up behind me and grabbed me by my collar. I snapped back to reality as he pulled me upwards and over his shoulder and began walking off somewhere. I attempted to beat him down with my fist, I tried to push pressure points, I even threatened to call the cops (he knew I was bluffing). But nothing worked. 

Eventually we reached a large white van where everyone else except the smaller man could be seen unconscious inside. The smaller man was then instead seen located next to the van. And due to the area being bigger I could finally see his hideous face.

“Well look what the cat dragged in!” The smaller man said, he looked up at the larger man

“Is that all of them Chef?” He asked

The man who I’ll assume was Chef Responded “Yup this brat was the last one! I’ll leave him to you.” He picked me up off his shoulder and held me dangling my collar. The smaller man walked over to me as I listed there dangling

“You know I think since you survived for so long I think you deserve some last moments before I wipe your identity. Ask anything you want!” He says, excitedly

“Who the fuck are you, you freaks?!?!” I scream

“Jeez, bit of a wild guy. I like it! Anyways the name’s Chris McLean and this is my assistant Chef.” Chris explains

“Why the fuck are you after us?”

“Now that’s the question I was looking for!” Chris says shockingly prepared “You see the thing is I’m running a brand new game show where 24 teens are competing for 1,000,000 dollars. But despite the large amount of money there were a lack of sign ups. So I had to resort to other means to retrieve my participants.” He explains

I simply shudder as I listen along

“Thankfully I just so happened to be friends with a certain lawyer who told me she was gonna be out of town for her daughter's big sweet 16 party. And that the party’s group attendance was the exact amount I needed for my game show. So I may have just so happened to take this opportunity to try and kidnap you guys for my game show…”

“Wh- what?” I ask nervously

“But don’t worry! As far as your parents are concerned your competing on my show of your own accord so Nobody will worry about where you are.” 

“So… you’re doing this… all for some sick game?!?!” I screech

“Yes I thought I made that pretty clear.” Chris says shrugging “Anyways there’s one more thing I have to note. The television community isn’t exactly friendly when it comes to gay people like yourself. And since I saw you getting all romantic with Mr. Guitar boy over there, I’m not taking any chances. So from now on you two are going to be enemies, cool?”

I feel tears well up in my eyes at this last statement. My only friendly relationship is going to go in the garbage all because I had to be a cowardly asshole.

“Aw don’t cry…” Chris says faking sincerity “You won’t remember any of this anyways… so it won’t really matter.” He says laughing

“Please no…” I whisper

“Too late! Night night pal!” Chris takes his own ray gun from his pocket and fires it directly between my forehead. I feel my memories slowly drain away as I fade into unconsciousness

(Now that is the bad ending. Or the true ending rather. Because we all know how it goes after this. But Ending a story on a bad ending just isn’t my sort of thing [Sorry if you like bad ending] so instead here’s the good ending to officially end the story!)

(GOOD ENDING)

No! I refuse I say to the voices in my head

I grasp at the side of my head and attempt to shake these voices out. Trent grabs my hand and gets my attention.

“Dude you're clearly not ok! Once we’re out of danger we need to talk!” He shouts

“Ok” I simply mutter.

Trent looks around for a hiding spot. And eventually spots an alleyway between the two houses.

“Over there!” He says. 

The two of us turn into the alleyway and hide behind the trash can. The large man looks into the alleyway for us, he sees nothing so he runs off down the street. Once Trent is sure we are safe he turns to me concerned.

“What the hell is going on dude?” He questions 

“Do you really want to know?” I ask

He merely nods

“Alright well…” I say “You know that feeling when you have those voices in your head telling you to something bad because you feel betrayed or angry or have trust issues or something?” I ask

“Oddly specific, but yeah quite often.” He responds

“I was expecting no, are you ok dude?” I ask, surprised and concerned

“Yeah I’m fine, they've mainly been laying low until earlier…” He says

“Huh… Well I Also have those voices. And they were telling me to…Let you get captured.” I explain

“Let me get captured? Why?” He asks nervously

“I was… Jealous. I don’t know why… But when you kissed Gwen goodbye earlier I felt betrayed….” I say

“Oh…” He mutters

“I’m sorry…” I say sadly

“Nah it’s fine happens to the best of us…” Trent says trying to keep me positive. 

We sit in silence for a few seconds 

“What triggered them earlier?” I ask

“Huh? Triggered what?” Trent asks confused

“The voices inside your head… You said you got them earlier…” I respond

“Well if you really want to know…” He says quietly “It was You…” He says, looking down on me smiling

“M - me?” I ask incredulously.

“Yeah you… That fight we had earlier today really just made me so mad and brought up all those memories from when we were kids, and the fact that I never forgave you for it and just left you alone made me feel guilty… Not that what you did was right by the way…” He reminds me

“I know…” I say sadly

“But… I just considered how lonely you felt, and how much you liked me and the fact there may have been more behind it, but I didn’t think you would say anything about it, being the hard outer shell you are. But when you blabbed your mouth back at the party back there, I just felt even sadder.” He says nodding. 

He wasn’t crying, but I could see some light tears streaming down his cheek

“I just didn’t know what to do. I felt so awful inside that I didn’t even bother to realize what you were going through at the time. I was so contained in my own little world that I didn’t even bother to see what was going on with you.” He says sadly

“Dude… I’m sorry…” I mutter

“It’s fine dude… You already apologized.” He says quietly

“No I mean… I’m sorry I made you feel guilty… I was the one that did something wrong you shouldn’t feel bad for my mistakes.” I respond.

“Dude seriously I don’t want your apologies.” Trent says sadly

“Then what do you want?” I snapped.

Trent flinched but eventually calmed down.

“I want to be friends again… And not just for tonight. I want to be friends until we’re old and grey. I want us to always be at each other's back, always trusting each other because we know we can rely on the other person. I want to be the one to help you through every break up and every rough moment in your life because I just don’t want you to feel the same way ever again.”

“Trent, Are you proposing?” I ask

Trent looks at me and immediately I see his face turn red

“No!!! That’s not what I meant at all!”

I laugh… 

“Ugh you always have to be the one to make things gay…” Trent says annoyed

“Is that a problem?” I ask, humored

“Well no… But come on dude, don’t embarrass me like this.” Trent says hiding his face.

I scoot closer next to him and sit my face in his shoulder waiting him out.

“You done yet?” I ask

“... Fine” He says

“Cool”

He sits up and I remove my face from his shoulder and sit down.

“You do understand what I mean though… right?” Trent asks

“Yeah I do… And I want the exact same thing. I want to be friends with you again.” I say quietly

“Thanks dude…” Trent says leaning in for a hug. I grab him by the chest and pull him in and we hug for the next few seconds. However the hug is short lived when I open my eyes and see a large figure standing behind Trent.

“Trent…” I say nervously “H- h- he’s…”

“Right behind me, isn’t he?” Trent says, almost tiredly.

I nod still looking at the large man I fear.

“Well I suppose it’s about time.” 

Trent removes his hand from the hugs and immediately kneels a back hand punch in the mans crotch . The man stumbles back in pain and Trent jumps up from our hug and charges at the man. The man attempts to shoot his ray gun, but Trent does a side kick and knocks it out of his hand. The man growls and hits Trent with a large punch… Trent ends up with a bloody nose, but shakes it off and continues fighting. He lands several hits on the man, a uppercut to the jaws, a kick to the crotch, two hits to the face, a kick directly in the stomach, and finally a direct head butt to the head before the man finally goes down.

I sit there admiring Trent half naked body glistening with sweat and blood as he stood there looking incredibly heroic. How the fuck did he do that? And more importantly how was he so damn hot while doing it?

“Wha- how?” Is all I can muster for a question.

“Adrenaline, or that’s what I think it’s called.” Trent explains

“Damn…” I say. I get up and look at the unconscious body of the large man.

“So he’s really out?” I ask cautiously

“Should be anyways.” Trent explains

“So we’re safe?” I ask, relieved.

“For the most part, we should still get to the police station…” He explains

“Right!” I say. The two of us then run off to the police station.

(The final time skip brought to you by Trent and Duncan sharing an extravagant kiss.)

“ILL BE CALLING MY LAWYER!” The smaller man, who we later learned to be Chris McLain, screamed.

“Yeah yeah, we’ve heard it before McLain.” McArthur says, annoyed

“Thank you for getting our attention kids! We’ve been looking for this guy for months.” Cadet Sanders congratulated me and Trent.

“I have a small question…” Trent asks

“Go ahead…” Sanders confirms

“Are our friends going to be ok?” He asks cautiously 

“Oh absolutely! Thankfully the ray McLain used to wipe their memories acted more like a USB than a deletion ray or something. All the memories were stored inside the rays and could easily be reversed and poured back out.” She explains while gesturing to the place where our friends were recovering.

“Thank goodness…” I mumble relieved

“You kids stay safe now!” Sanders says walking off to her police car

“You too!” We both call our. Courtney and Gwen immediately rush over to us. They jump on us and give us a big smooch (to their partners obviously) and look at us smiling!

“You guys made it! I’m so happy!” Courtney squeals

“Yeah it was Mostly Trent tho. He’s a badass.” I say, complimenting him.

“HA! Told you my boyfriend was a badass!” Gwen exclaims proudly

“Well I taught him to do all that and I’m a master so it doesn’t count.” Courtney says sticking her tongue out.

“Yeah yeah… So did you two finally make up?” Gwen ask excitedly 

“Yeah I suppose we kinda did.” Trent says, rubbing the back of his head.

“Well when you’re being kidnapped you don’t really have much a choice but to cooperate.” I mutter

“Even then… At the party.” He mentions

“Yeah that’s fair…” I say “Besides it was more likely than not I would have ended up being worse off had I not chosen to be friends with a hot stud like you.” I say jokingly. Trent laughs

“Aw that’s sweet!” Courtney says “So when’s the wedding?” 

If there had been a drink in my mouth it would have gone all over my girlfriends party dress. Instead I end up spitting out random gibberish as Trent laughs.

“I’m joking, I’m joking!” Courtney says laughing “Mostly” she quietly mutters at the end.

“So we still got an hour left till midnight, do you two go upstairs and share some ‘male bonding’” Gwen asks

“I’m good babe…” Trent says still lightly laughing.

“Oh well your loss, Duncan has a really nice ass.” Courtney exclaims

“CAN YOU BOTH STOP?!” I say incredibly flustered

“Welp time to go! See ya!” Courtney exclaims before her and Gwen.

Trent looks around and peeks at my bare ass

“They are right tho…” Trent says

“Shut up…” I whine

“But they are right! Your ass is really good looking.”

“Shut up, tall-y” I say, barely scraping a nickname

“Wow ok shorty…” He says, waving his hand in a gesture comparing our heights, determine I was very much shorter than him.

“So… what now?” I ask quietly

“Well if you’re not gonna let me see that Beautiful as today, then maybe tomorrow morning…”

“Next week if you’re lucky…” I say

“Monday”

“Friday

“Wednesday…”

“Thursday”

“Thursday and I top…” He offers

“Alright… fine…” I say giving up.

“Yes!” He says fist bumping.

“So then what do we do in the meantime…” 

“Well I guess we just live out our lives as normal.”

“Aight, sounds good…” I respond

“See ya tomorrow?” He asks

“Yeah see ya tomorrow…” I say smiling.

The two of us get up and walk towards our respective houses. 

This definitely wasn’t the best night of my life, but it’s the one I guarantee I’ll remember for the rest of my life.

(END! Finally)


End file.
